The New Z Fighter
by SuperSaiyanOmega
Summary: A new threat comes to Earth and Goku comes back from the dead... what could all this mean? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DragonBall: The New Z Fighter

Chapter 001 Returning:

Once the Z Fighters had finally calmed after their battle with Cell and Gohan had joined high school something strange happened people started to live in fear. Goku saw what was happening and asked King Kai. "Goku I need you to go back to earth" "Why king kai what's coming?" "I...I don't know but I do know that we need someone much stronger than anyone on earth". So as king kai said Goku found a way to return to earth. He went somewhere he knew he could go. Home. He arrived at the front door and opened it.

Gohans POV

"Gohan come see who's at the door" chi-chi said "D-D-Dad how are you here you're dead?". "Well... um... it's a long story." "Why are you here?" chi-chi said "well king kai said that something was coming to earth and that none of us would be able to stop it". "So... what does that mean for us." Gohan said. "Well if Goku is right then we need to train... right?". Chi-chi said. "So when are they getting here dad?". Gohan said. "W-w-when...um...I forgot to ask." "YOU WHAT... HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW NOW". Said Gohan. "Only time will tell then" Goku said giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball: The New Z Fighter

Pre-story :

After a moderate amount of time reading over the first chapter I realized that I did HORRIBLE at writing it. Anyways, if you aren't sure where this story is leading and you want to know then you don't need to wait any longer! In the next two chapters I am gonna be explaining quite a lot about the story.

Chapter 002:

The Son family is busy at home re-welcoming Goku to the living world shortly after he delivered a small message to his family about why it was that he returned in the first place. But unknown to them a half destroyed space shuttle is heading off of it's original course and is heading towards the planet Earth. Carrying only one life form on board, it crashed into the ocean. A sudden disturbance in the surrounding chi energy interrupted the Son family's reunion. "Gohan... can you feel that chi?" Goku said. "Yeah dad... I wonder if any of the others felt it as well". Meanwhile at the Kame house, Krillin and Android 18 were also worried about this chi. "I haven't felt a chi like that since Perfect Cell was formed!" said Krillin. But unbeknownst to them, back at that crash site a humanoid male came out of the rubble and looked around. "Computer... scan the planet. Is it our designated location?". "Planet scan complete. Planet Name: Terra also known as Earth" the computer said.

"Finally... I have arrived at my designated location." Said the boy.

Post-Story: I have been waiting forever to finish more of this story... I have all these ideas of future possible threats and discoveries! Just a heads up... if you think this boy is evil you are wrong... just a heads up... yeah... so... um... have a good summer... and... um... (awkward silence)... bye...

~ Omega


	3. Chapter 3

The New Z Fighter

Disclaimer: I am just a writer! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Pre-Story: For all those who read the past chapter... an update of when I am going to post the chapters over the next little while. I am going to post one and only one every friday or saturday... anyways... ok... enjoy the movie. I totally got inspired by MegaGWolf's Dragon Block C series... look it up. P.S. I am aiming to make the chapter's longer from now on... thus lowering all the amount of chapters I will make!

Chapter 003

"Wait... you said Mars, correct computer?" "I stated that we had arrived on planet Terra or Earth." "Damn it computer... I thought we were aimed at Mars. Anyways I might as well find these other high ki signatures... they aren't that far from here."

At the bottom of Mount Pauzu:

"Gohan, we need to go over to the crash site. It may be a threat to the world and trust me... the people of earth need to be protected." said Goku. "Dad, this may be just the same as when Mecha Frieza and King Cold arrived... we didn't have much of an issue fighting him, but we still caught a break when he didn't have to opportunity to kill anybody." said Gohan.

A small distance from the crash site:

"Well I guess this must be it... but what a peculiar place to have a home. Whoever lives here must be powerful, I mean the only reason you would live out here is so you could train and live in peace and quiet." the boy said. "Gareth, we have no idea what kind of people live down there... they might be some of your kind!" said The Computer. "Don't be ridiculous." said the boy now identified as Gareth. "Anyways there is only 3 saiyans left... the three of us were sent out before Vegeta was destroyed." "There's only me, Vegeta, and Kakarot." If any of them went anywhere, they would have gone somewhere where they could fight... or then again Vegeta would have, Kakarot was always quite soft... I mean he was always crying as a kid.

At Capsule Corp:

"Vegeta! You come back here right now... I am not letting you fly away unless you tell me why first!" Bulma said. "Fine... if you must know, I felt a huge Ki signature near Kakarot's place and I want to know what it is... because it obviously isn't him." Vegeta explained.

Back at Mount Pauzu:

"So... you were the one with that huge ki huh? So do you want to fight or what?"

Post-Chapter: So... another one done! Seeya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

The New Z Fighter

Pre-Story: So last time we left off with one person talking... BUT WHO? p.s. For this chapter I am using a new format of speech.

disclaimer: I Dun' own nuttin' Mo Truckaz.

Chapter 004:

Story of my life

Goku: yes. I do know my Ki is strong... but trust me. I am nothing compared to a saiyan with that kind of power in his base form.

Gareth: How is it that you know I am saiyan? Wait... Kakarot! No wonder... you must be able to sense my power. Ah and here comes Vegeta right on time to join the party.

Vegeta: Who is that alongside Kakarot? His power shows that he is saiyan... but that's not possible. Then again, I have been wrong about that before.

Gareth: So? You know my power... want to fight?

Goku: For certain... can you go Super Saiyan?

Vegeta: What are you doing Kakarot? We need to question this boy not fight him.

Gareth: Ah, hello prince! How have you been?

Vegeta: Why do you think you are good enough to talk to me?

Gareth: Because I can do things you wouldn't even comprehend. You do train under intensified gravity correct?

Vegeta: What is it to you?

Post-Story: SO NOW YOU KNOW MORE!


	5. Chapter 5

Pre-Story: Hello! Off on a cliffhanger last time. This time we learn more about Gareth's powers.

Chapter 004:

Vegeta: Fight me... not Kakarot.

Gareth: I hope you realize that I can hold you to the ground before we even start this.

Vegeta: and how is that?

Goku: Vegeta! He does have power... stop before you make a bad choice.

Gareth: Ha! Vegeta you don't stand a chance against me... *raises hand* Vegeta prepare to be imobilized.

Vegeta: *starts to fall to the ground* What is this? I feel too heavy... I CAN'T STAND UP. Help me Kakarot.

Goku: This was your choice Vegeta... I can't help you now.

Vegeta: How are you doing this?

Gareth: The master I trained under... he wasn't normal. He told me that he could give me 1 of 3 abilites... power over Time, Space, or Gravity. I chose to control gravity. So here you are... the mighty prince brought to the ground... *face goes blank*.

Vegeta: Wait? What happened to you? Boy! BOY! *Feels incredibly strong energy*.

Goku: This must be what King Kai said was coming to earth... but it's so strong.

Post-story: just to let you know... from now on Italic = thoughts. SEEYA NEX TIME.


End file.
